Стенограммы/Загадочная лихорадка
Русская стенограмма = :Эппл Блум: Сегодня важный день, Искатели Знаков Отличия. Я это чувствую! Именно сегодня мы все получим знаки отличия... в боулинге! :Скуталу: Здорово! :Крошка Бель: У-уф-ф. То есть, ура! :Эппл Блум: Да. После этого нас уже не будут называть "Искателями Знаков Отличия. Мы будем... "Тремя Ударами"! :Скуталу: Звучит так, как будто нам нанесли удар. :Эппл Блум: Хм-м... Может, "Кегли-Близнецы"? :Крошка Бель: Но нас ведь трое. :Эппл Блум: Ну тогда... а... "Чемпионки по Боулингу"! :Крошка Бель: "Чемпионки по Боулингу"! Точно! :Скуталу: Отлично! :Эппл Блум: Ну что ж, давайте всех удивим! :Скуталу: смеётся :Пони: Ого! Ух ты! Вот это да! :Си Свирл: О! Знак отличия игрока в боулинг! :Эппл Блум: Получилось! Получилось! Погодите-ка... Но... как же мой шар? :Крошка Бель: Играть в боулинг - это здорово. Даже если плохо получается. :Скуталу: Да. У тебя хотя бы шары не скатывались с дорожки. Вряд ли Мистер Кингпин снова разрешит мне играть. ЭЙ! Может, мне получить знак отличия за разрушения? :Крошка Бель и Скуталу: смеются :Скуталу: Не огорчайся, Эппл Блум! :Крошка Бель: Я точно знаю, как мы можем тебя развеселить. :Крошка Бель: Это лакомство подымет тебе настроение. :Эппл Блум: Вовсе нет. :Пинки Пай: Игры поднимут тебе настроение. :Эппл Блум: Вовсе нет. :Рарити: Новая шляпа поднимет тебе настроение. :Эппл Блум: Вовсе нет. :Скуталу: Эй, Эппл Блум, это же просто... знак отличия. :Крошка Бель: Или его отсутствие! :Скуталу: Чш-ш. Это не поможет. Эппл Блум, куда ты? Эппл Блум, вернись! :Эппл Блум: А-а! :Зекора: Эппл Блум ко мне пришла. Но почему-то здесь одна. :Эппл Блум: О-о... :Зекора: Что с тобой случилось, дорогая? А, сломала зуб тут, по лесу гуляя. Моё лекарство всё исправит непременно, и целым станет зуб мгновенно. :Эппл Блум: Я испробовала всё, Зекора, но так и не получила знак отличия. Получается, что когда я состарюсь, как Бабуля Смит, то буду ходить без него. :Зекора: И ты всего добьёшься без помех. Но помни, только терпеливых ждёт успех. :Эппл Блум: Ох. Я слышала это от каждой знакомой мне пони. И теперь слышу и от каждой зебры. Просто я слишком нетерпеливая. Мне нужен знак отличия прямо сейчас. :Зекора: Увидишь знак отличия ты свой. Но, для начала, вылечим мы зубик твой. Выпей эту чашу всю до дна, и не останется от дырочки следа. :Эппл Блум: Надо же! ты сделала это, Зекора! Ух ты. Это зелья, которые могут избавить от любой болезни? Переломы. Боли в спине. Простуда. :Зекора: Да, малышка, ты права. Целебное зелье спасёт как всегда. :Эппл Блум: Здесь можно найти не только лечебные травы, но ещё и те, которые нужны, чтобы быть красивой. Например, вот это для гривы. Ух ты. Хм-м... У тебя ведь есть зелье, с помощью которого можно сделать что угодно? :Зекора: Любую смесь я в этой комнате найду, но не поможет это воплотить мечту. Не волшебство подарит тебе знак, а только время - верный друг и враг. :Эппл Блум: Ладно. А что это такое, Зекора? :Зекора: Для петуха готовлю здесь я кое-что. Мне срочно нужно вылечить его. Необходимо применить тут волшебство, иначе опоздает утро без него. :Эппл Блум: Эй, я видела этот цветок в Понивилле. Что это? :Зекора: Мы называем "заветным желанием" цветок. В зелье своё я добавлю его лепесток. И петуху я этим только помогу. И утром он нам прокричит: "Кукареку"! :Эппл Блум: Вот это да. Заветное желание, да? :Зекора: Но как же так, я не пойму. Я аметист на полке не найду. Отправлюсь я на поиски пурпурного цветка. Его всегда увижу я издалека. :Эппл Блум: Да, иди-иди. :Жеребята: смеются :Крошка Бель: Я проголодалась. :Скуталу: Я тоже. :Крошка Бель и Скуталу: Эппл Блум! Теперь у тебя есть знак отличия! :Крошка Бель: А, Эппл Блум... что это? :Скуталу: Да. Это буква "О"? Ты разбираешься в орфографии? :Крошка Бель: Или это кольцо. Ты что, ювелир? :Твист: Или это пончик. Звучит очень аппетитно. :Эппл Блум: Нет. Это обруч! :Скуталу: Ах! Э-э, повтори. :Эппл Блум: Обруч! Мне он так нравится. Эпплджек сделала его из старой бочки, когда я была совсем маленькой. Кто бы мог подумать, что в этом и кроется мой талант? :Крошка Бель: Ух ты, Эппл Блум, потрясающе. :Даймонд Тиара: Это всё? Это твой талант? :Сильвер Спун: Просто вращать кольцо? Брось. :Даймонд Тиара: хихикает :Эппл Блум: О, вы ещё ничегошеньки не видели. :Жеребята: Да-а! :Скуталу: Эппл Блум, у тебя настоящий талант! :Крошка Бель: Спасибо всем. :звонок :Чирайли: Мои маленькие пони, пора на занятия. Эппл Блум. :Эппл Блум: Да, Мисс Чирайли? :Чирайли: Я хочу, чтобы ты отнесла обруч во двор... и поделилась с нами секретами своего мастерства. :Жеребята: Да! :Эппл Блум: Это не страшно. Продолжайте, может что-нибудь и получится. :Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун: Гр-р. :Эппл Блум: Отличная работа! :Крошка Бель: Ты слишком добра, Эппл Блум. :Скуталу: Да, у нас ничего не выходит. :Эппл Блум: Просто нужно тренироваться. И скоро у вас всё будет получаться. И это. И это. И даже это. :Чирайли: Покажи нам что-нибудь ещё. :Эппл Блум: Хорошо. Ещё несколько трюков. Но осторожно, они очень сложные. Не для начинающих. Понятно, Тиара? :Даймонд Тиара: Гр-р. :Эппл Блум: Я называю это "вертолёт". А-ай! :Даймонд Тиара: Ещё один знак отличия? Ха! Этот последний трюк кое-что прояснил... Эти знаки отличия - подделка! :Крошка Бель, Скуталу и Твист: Ах! :Эппл Блум: Что? Это не так. :Даймонд Тиара: Мисс Чирайли, Вы когда-нибудь слышали о пони с двумя знаками отличия? :Чирайли: Я никогда о таком не слышала. Но, может быть, у Эппл Блум есть два особых таланта. :Сильвер Спун: О да? Тогда давайте посмотрим. :Снипс: Лови тарелки! :Снэйлс: Да. :Жеребята: Ах! :Крошка Бель: Два знака отличия? :Скуталу: Два таланта? :Эппл Блум: О, да! :Крошка Бель: Наша подруга - самая... :Крошка Бель и Скуталу: ...Талантливая пони на свете! :Эппл Блум: Ну что, пони, готовы к настоящему представлению? :Пони: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: храпит :Эпплджек: свистит :Эпплджек: Ю-ху! Сестрёнка, поздравляю. Ты получила не один а сразу два знака отличия. Мы гордимся тобой. Да, Большой Маки? :Большой Маки: Э-да. :Эпплджек: Я в жизни не видела такого. А ты? :Большой Маки: Н-нет. :Бабуля Смит: То, как ты крутилась, прыгала и скакала, напомнило мне о той поре, когда я сама была шустрой и молодой. А! Спина! Спина! О-о, так получше. :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум, ты можешь показать что-нибудь ещё прямо сейчас? :Эппл Блум: Честно говоря, прямо сейчас я готова лечь спать. Я очень устала. Увидимся утром. Пока. :Эпплджек: Пока. Это невероятно. Наша Эппл Блум наконец расцвела. Да, Большой Маки? :Большой Маки: Э-да. :Эпплджек: Что там происходит? А, Эппл Блум, что ты вытворяешь? Это чечётка? Три знака отличия! :Эппл Блум: Помоги мне! :Эппл Блум: Помоги мне! :Эпплджек: Иди сюда. Ау! Ай! Ай-ай! :Эппл Блум: Прости, Эпплджек! Я не знаю, как это остановить! :Эпплджек: Что ж, я знаю кое-кого, кто нам поможет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Три знака отличия. Три таланта! Я не видела ничего подобного. Недавно я читала о необычных болезнях пони. Как она называлась? :Спайк: Волшебно-Медицинский Справочник Пони? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Спайк, ты умница. :Спайк: Да, я тоже обладаю некоторыми талантами. :Сумеречная Искорка: Лихорадка. Это не то. Ах! Талантливая лихорадка! :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Талантливая Лихорадка?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Талантливая... Лихорадка - это болезнь, которая впервые обрушилась на пони ещё в древние времена. :Спайк: Скажи это в десять раз быстрее! Ой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаки отличия появляются на теле пони, заставляя её демонстрировать новые таланты. :Эппл Блум: Это про меня. :Эпплджек: Но как это лечить? Как лечить? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Тут сказано, что лекарства от этого нет. :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Нет лекарства?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Выяснить причину эпидемии не удалось. Талантливая Лихорадка прошла также загадочно, как и возникла. :Эппл Блум: О нет! Sacrebleu ! Plus de marques de cutie! Ah! Qu'est-ce c'est?! Je parle français?! Ужас! Ещё знаки отличия! Ах! Что случилось?! Я говорю по-французски?! :Эпплджек: Моя сестра говорит на другом языке! :Сумеречная Искорка: Нужна помощь. :Эпплджек: Я знаю, что ей нужна помощь, но мы не можем просто ждать, когда это пройдёт, необходимо найти кого-то, кто сможем приготовить лекарство. :Эппл Блум: Tout de suite! Быстрее! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не просто пони. А зебру! :Эпплджек: Зекора! :Эпплджек: Скорее! Скорее! :Эппл Блум: Dépêchez-vous! Скорее! :Львы: рычат :Лили Вэллей: Что-то случилось. :Роуз: Она одержима! :Дейзи: Заколдована! :Спайк: Вовсе нет. :Дейзи, Лили Вэллей и Роуз: Фух... :Спайк: Просто у неё странная загадочная неизлечимая болезнь "Талантливая Лихорадка". :Пони: Талантливая Лихорадка?! кричат :Зекора: Я думала, что страх ушёл отсюда навсегда, когда в последний раз я здесь была. Но закрыты ставни, на дверях засовы, никого на улице я не увижу снова. :Сумеречная Искорка: Зекора. У Эппл Блум Талантливая Лихорадка. Мы шли к тебе, чтобы спросить о лекарстве. :Эпплджек: А ты оказалась здесь! Тебе подсказала интуиция? :Зекора: Моя интуиция здесь ни при чём. Вам должна рассказать я о том, как из-за поисков цветка покинула я дом, и всё, что нужно, вскоре я нашла. Но позже Эппл Блум ко мне зашла. Возможно, всё расскажет нам она. Как все цветы пропали со стола? :Эппл Блум: Я... э-э... :Зекора: От сыпи этой есть лекарство у меня. Волшебной силой обладают правды семена. :Эпплджек: Так дай их Эппл Блум! Быстрее! :Зекора: Зарой ты в землю эти семена. Как только прорастут они, ты спасена. :Эпплджек: Повтори. :Зекора: Этим семенам несложно прорасти, но слово правды ты должна произнести. :Эпплджек: Хм. Тогда за дело. Так, готово. Теперь пусть кто-нибудь скажет правду. :Эппл Блум: кричит :Эпплджек: Пони! Кто-нибудь! :Пинки Пай: Вчера я сказала Миссис Пирожок, что съела два пирожных, а не три! Нет, шесть! Я съела шесть пирожных! Хватит! Сколько можно?! :Эппл Блум: А-а! Я... я... я больше не могу! Это я! Я сознаюсь, я не заслужила мой знак отличия! Они все поддельные! Я подумала, что тот цветок поможет мне получить знак отличия. Поэтому, когда Зекора ушла, я приготовила зелье и добавила в него лепестки волшебного цветка. :Пони: Ах! :Скуталу: Эппл Блум! Как ты? :Эппл Блум: Всё отлично. Я в жизни не была так счастлива. Но мне так стадно, что я солгала. Особенно вам. Я так хотела получить знак отличия, что забыла обо всём. Мне очень жаль, что я стащила у тебя цветок, Зекора. Я пойму тебя, если ты не захочешь меня больше видеть. :Зекора: Эппл Блум, ну что за глупости ты говоришь? Ты для меня всегда желанный гость, малыш. Ведь каждая ошибка чему-то учит нас, и ценный опыт ты приобрела на этот раз. :Сумеречная Искорка: Эппл Блум, может, ты напишешь Принцессе Селестии о том, что ты усвоила? :Эппл Блум: С радостью, Искорка! Спайк! :Спайк: Готов! :Эппл Блум: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Иногда приходится долго ждать осуществления самых заветных желаний, и можно попытаться опередить события, но нечестный поступок не поможет добиться того, о чём ты мечтаешь. Быть искренним с самим собой и другими - это и есть самое Настоящее заветное желание. :Эпплджек: Я горжусь тобой. Кажется, ты наконец поняла, как важно терпение. :Эппл Блум: Да. Всё хорошее происходит с теми, кто ждёт. Я ждала долго. Даже слишком долго. :Эпплджек: Что? :Эппл Блум: Что будем делать сегодня, чтобы заслужить знак отличия? :Скуталу: Знаешь что? Для пони, которая никогда не готовила зелья, ты в этом явно преуспела. :Крошка Бель: Да. Значит, это и есть твой талант. :Эппл Блум: О, да! Точно. Надо поговорить с Зекорой. Быстрее! :Искатели Знаков Отличия: Да! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Apple Bloom: Today's the day, Cutie Mark Crusaders! I can just feel it! Today's the day we are all gonna get our cutie marks in... bowlin'! :Scootaloo: Whoo-hoo! :Sweetie Belle: muffled Whooo! out bag I mean, yaay! :Apple Bloom: Why, after today, we won't even be the Cutie Mark Crusaders anymore! We'll be the... the Three Strikes! :Scootaloo: That makes us sound like we've struck out. :Apple Bloom: Mmm. How 'bout the Pin Twins? :Sweetie Belle: But there are three of us. :Apple Bloom: Okay then... Um... the Bowlin' Dolls! :Sweetie Belle: The Bowling Dolls! That's it! :Scootaloo: Perfect! :Apple Bloom: All righty then! Let's bowl 'em over! :Scootaloo: nervously :Apple Bloom: Phpoo! :cheering :Sea Swirl: Cool! A bowling cutie mark! :Apple Bloom: I did it! I did it! Blank? :cheering :Apple Bloom: But... but... what about my ball? :Sweetie Belle: That bowling sure was fun, even if all I got was gutter balls. :Scootaloo: Yeah, at least you were able to keep your ball in your lane. I don't think Mr. Kingpin is ever gonna let me play again! Hey, maybe I could get my cutie mark in demolition! :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: laughs :Scootaloo: Aw, come on, Apple Bloom. :Sweetie Belle: I know just what you need to put the bloom back on your apple. :Sweetie Belle: A treat from Sugarcube Corner will cheer you up. :Apple Bloom: No, it won't. :blow :Pinkie Pie: A party will cheer you up! :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: party whistles :blow :Apple Bloom: No, it won't. :honk :crash :Rarity: A lovely new chapeau will cheer you up. :Apple Bloom: No, it won't. :Scootaloo: Come on, Apple Bloom, it's just a cutie mark! :Sweetie Belle: Or lack of a cutie mark! :Scootaloo: Shh! That's not helping! Apple Bloom! Where are you going?! Apple Bloom, come back! :Apple Bloom: Whoa! Ah! Ooh! Ow! Nnnn... :Zecora: Well, who is it that we have here? Why, it's Apple Bloom, my dear! :Apple Bloom: Ow... :Zecora: What has happened to you, youth? Ah, you've gone and chipped your tooth. Come with me, I have just the trick that will fix you up quite quick. :Apple Bloom: a lisp I've tried everything, Zecora, and still no cutie mark! Well, I'm gonna be as old as Granny Smith and still have a blank flank! :Zecora: Your frustration is well understood, but one must be patient for all things good. :Apple Bloom: a lisp Ugh, I've heard that from every pony I know! And now from every zebra I know! I'm just too impatient to be patient. I just want my cutie mark and I want it now! :poof! :Zecora: For your cutie mark, you will have to wait. We must fix that tooth before it's too late. Now drink down every little drop, and this mixture will mend that chip on top! :Apple Bloom: glug Oh my star apples, you did it, Zecora! Golly, you have tonics that heal all sorts of ailments. Bad bones, bad back, bad breath... :Zecora: Yes little one, it is true, I have many a healing brew. :Apple Bloom: And not only stuff that fixes the bad, but stuff that brings the good! Good health, good hair... good heavens! Hmm... I bet you can mix up a brew to fix... anything. :Zecora: There are many mixtures in this room, but none for what you want, dear Apple Bloom. A magic potion does not hold the key. For a cutie mark, time is the only remedy. :Apple Bloom: Fine. Whatcha got goin' on there? :Zecora: I am brewing up another mix for a rooster and his chicks. muffled It seems the rooster has lost his crow, normal making mornings very slow. :Apple Bloom: Hey, I've seen that flower bloomin' in Ponyville! What is it? :Zecora: It is one we call 'Heart's Desire'. A dash will ignite the rooster's fire. With Heart's Desire, his talent comes into view, and he'll give a mighty cock-a-doodle-doo! :Apple Bloom: Zowie! Heart's Desire, huh? :Zecora: Ay me, but what is this? I have run out of amethyst. I must go get this purple flower for my brew to have full power! :Apple Bloom: Yeah, you go, you go. :chattering :Sweetie Belle: I'm so hungry. :Scootaloo: Yeah, I can't wai-- :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: Aah! Apple Bloom! You got your cutie mark! :Sweetie Belle: Um, Apple Bloom... what is it? :Scootaloo: Yeah! Is it an 'o'? Is your talent spelling? :Sweetie Belle: Or is it a ring? Are you a jewelry maker? :Twist: Or is it a powdered donut? 'Cause that sounds delicious. :Apple Bloom: No, it's a loop-de-hoop! :Scootaloo: gasp A what now? :Apple Bloom: A loop-de-hoop! 'Least, that's what I always called it. Applejack made it for me from an old rain barrel when I was littler! Who woulda thought that loop-de-hoop would end up bein' my special talent? :Sweetie Belle: Wow, Apple Bloom, that's amazing! :Diamond Tiara: That's it? That's your talent? :Silver Spoon: Spinning a hoop around your waist? Puh-lease. :Apple Bloom: Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet. :cheering :Scootaloo: Apple Bloom, you're super-duper-loop-de-hooper! :Apple Bloom: Thanks, everypony! :rings :Cheerilee: All right, my little ponies, time for class! :in awe of Apple Bloom :Cheerilee: Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Yes, Miss Cheerilee? :Cheerilee: I want you to take your loop-de-hoop into the yard... and give us all a lesson in your amazing loop-de-hooping! :cheering :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: grunting :Apple Bloom: Don't worry, gals. Keep at it and you might get to be half as good as me! :Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Grr... :Apple Bloom: Great job, girls! :Sweetie Belle: You're too kind, Apple Bloom. :Scootaloo: Yeah, we stink. :Apple Bloom: Nah, you just need a little practice. Soon you'll be able to... hoop and bop! Hoop and hop! muffled Hoop and skip! normal And hoop and flip! :cheering :Cheerilee: laughs Show us some more, Apple Bloom. :Apple Bloom: Well, all right, just a few more tricks. But be warned! These are advanced moves, not for beginners. Got that, Diamond Tiara? :Diamond Tiara: growls :Apple Bloom: I call this one the hoop-la! helicopter noises Huh? Oof! :Diamond Tiara: Another cutie mark? Hah! I guess that last trick was a lot of hoopla. Those cutie marks are fake! :Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Twist: gasp :Apple Bloom: What? No they're not! :Diamond Tiara: Miss Cheerilee, have you ever heard of a pony with two cutie marks? :Cheerilee: I must say that I never have, but maybe Apple Bloom has two special talents! :Silver Spoon: Oh yeah? Then let's see you do that! :Snips: Spin plates! :Snails: Yeah! :gasping :Sweetie Belle: Two cutie marks? :Scootaloo: Two talents? :Apple Bloom: Aw yeah! :Sweetie Belle: Our friend is the most... :Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle: ...special pony ever! :Apple Bloom: Alright, everypony, You ready for a real show? :cheering :Rainbow Dash: snoring :Applejack: whistles :cheering :Applejack: Yee-haw, little sis! Congratulations on gettin' not just one, but two cutie marks! We're mighty proud of you, right, Big McIntosh? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup. :Applejack: I've never seen anythin' like it. Have you, Big Mac? :Big McIntosh: Nnnope. :Granny Smith: Why, the way you were a-hoopin' and a-hoppin' and kickin' and spinnin' reminded me of when I was a spry young filly. Guh, charley horse, charley horse! Ooh, that's better. :Applejack: Why, Apple Bloom, I think you're ready to hit the rodeo circuit right now! :Apple Bloom: Actually, I'm ready to hit the hay right now. I'm plum tuckered. I'll see y'all in the mornin'. Night! :Applejack: Night! Oh my, little Apple Bloom has finally blossomed, hasn't she, Big Mac? :Big McIntosh: Eeyup! :tapping :Applejack: grunting What in tarnation is that? Apple Bloom, what is all that awful... tapping? gasp Three cutie marks?! :Apple Bloom: Help me! :Apple Bloom: Help me! :Applejack: C'mere, you! Ow! Ow! Whoa! :Apple Bloom: I'm sorry, Applejack! I dunno how to make it stop! :Applejack: Well, I know somepony who might! :Twilight Sparkle: Three cutie marks. Three talents. I've never seen anything like it! I was just reading something about unusual equine illnesses. What was it? :Spike: "Perplexing Pony Plagues", perhaps? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Spike, you're amazing! :Spike: Yes, well, I do have some talents. :Twilight Sparkle: Hay fever... the trots... gasp Cutie pox! :Apple Bloom, Applejack and Spike: Cutie pox?! :Twilight Sparkle: Cutie pox. This puzzling pony plague afflicted a population of ponies back in the paleopony period! :Spike: Heh, say that ten times fast! :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Random cutie marks appeared all over the ponies' bodies, causing them to perform all the talents that came with them! :Apple Bloom: Just like me! :Applejack: Yes, but what's the cure? What's the cure?! :Twilight Sparkle: It says here there's no known cure! :Apple Bloom, Applejack and Spike: No known cure?! :Twilight Sparkle: The cause of the breakout was never discovered, and the cutie pox disappears as mysteriously as they arrived! :Apple Bloom: Oh no! Sacrebleu! Plus de marques de cutie! gasp Qu'est-ce c'est?! Je parle français?! (Oh no! Darn it! More cutie marks! gasp What's this?! I speak French?!) :Applejack: My sister's speakin' in fancy! :Twilight Sparkle: She needs help! :Applejack: I know she needs help! We can't just wait for this to go away! We gotta find somepony to mix up a cure! And fast! :Apple Bloom: Tout de suite! (Now!) :Twilight Sparkle: Not some pony... some zebra! :Applejack: Zecora! :Applejack: Hurry, hurry! :Apple Bloom: Dépêchez-vous! (Hurry!) :sounds :playing :roaring :Lily Valley: She's cursed! :Rose: Hexed! :Daisy: Enchanted! :Spike: No, she's not. :Daisy, Lily Valley and Rose: of relief :Spike: She just has some weird mysterious disease with no known cure called cutie pox. :Everypony: Cutie pox?! screaming :panicking :Pony: ' She's got the cutie pox! :cry :'Zecora: I thought I had removed their fear the last time that I visited here. But doors are barred and shutters shut. Guess I should've stayed inside my hut. :Twilight Sparkle: Zecora! Apple Bloom has cutie pox! We were just on our way to see if you had a cure! :Applejack: But magically you're here! Was your zebra sense a-tinglin'? :Zecora: My 'zebra sense' did not bring me round, it was a special flower that I needed found. I thought I picked enough to fix all the potions I had to mix, but after my visit from Apple Bloom, some had mysteriously left my room. Apple Bloom! What do you say? Did this flower just walk away? :Apple Bloom: I, um... :Zecora: A cutie pox cure I have forsooth, for healing power is in the Seeds of Truth. :Applejack: Well, well then give 'em to her! Quick! :Zecora: These seeds must be planted in the ground. With the truth, they'll grow, and the cure is found. :Applejack: Come again? :Zecora: The Seeds of Truth do hold the cure, but one must speak words, true and pure. :Apple Bloom: gulp :Applejack: Well then let's get to it! Alright, they're planted, now somepony tell the truth! :Apple Bloom: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! :Applejack: Somepony! Anypony! :Pinkie Pie: Yesterday I told Mrs. Cake that I ate two corn cakes, but I really ate three! Okay, six! I ate six corn cakes! cries Make it stop! Oh, make it stop! :Apple Bloom: Wah, I can't stand it any more! It's me! I admit it! I didn't earn my cutie mark! They're all fake! I figured the Heart's Desire would help me get what I wanted most! So when Zecora left her hut, I mixed up a special potion and put the rest of the Heart's Desire in it! :awing :Apple Bloom: chews and swallows Ahh. :Sweetie Belle: Apple Bloom! :Scootaloo: Are you okay? :Apple Bloom: I'm great, and I've never been happier to be a blank flank. But I'm awful sorry I lied, 'specially to you gals. I was so desperate for my cutie mark, I just got carried away. And I'm really sorry I snuck those flowers from you, Zecora. Why, I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted me to come by again. :Zecora: Now, Apple Bloom, do not be silly. You are always welcome, my little filly. With each mistake you learn something new, growing up into a better you. :Twilight Sparkle: Apple Bloom, would you mind writing to Princess Celestia and telling her what you've learned? :Apple Bloom: I'd be happy to, Twilight! Spike? :Spike: Ready! :Apple Bloom: Dear Princess Celestia, :Waiting for what your heart desires can be really hard. So, you may try to take a shortcut. But this dishonesty never works, because you didn't ''earn what your heart desired. The only cure is being honest with yourself and others. And that's something every heart desires.'' :Applejack: I sure am proud of you, sis. Seems like you finally learned the importance of patience. :Apple Bloom: Yup! All good things come to those who wait. Well! I've waited long enough. :Scootaloo: Actually, that was way too long. :Applejack: What?! :Apple Bloom: So what are we gonna do today to earn our cutie marks? :Scootaloo: Well, I was thinking, for a pony who's never mixed up a potion before, you sure stirred up something fierce. :Sweetie Belle: Yeah! So what if your talent is potion making? :Apple Bloom: Oh my gosh, totally! Let's go talk to Zecora, now! :Scootaloo: Yeah! :Sweetie Belle: Woo-hoo! :music :credits Ссылки de:Transkripte/Viel zu viele Schönheitsflecken en:Transcripts/The Cutie Pox es:Transcripciones/La Viruela Cutie pl:Transkrypty/Znaczkowa Ospa Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон